


Mauville passways

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, M/M, Oneshot, Pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Mauville, electric city and the crossways to many other gyms and towns. Kakashi's in the centre of it all waiting for Naruto to always come back
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Mauville passways

For something that Kakashi had not started out intending to do, he was having a pleasurable time of it. Gasps bounced around the emptiness of the backroom for the gym as he tightened his grip and kept up his thrusts into the flushed body under him. To think that he had started this just because he saw something cute, now… he might have to get serious if someone tried to take this away from him.

Being gym leader was interesting enough. Kakashi wasn’t a push over like the others tried to be. There were responsibilities that he took seriously… when prodded. He did follow the League’s demands when it came to giving out badges. Without those guidelines there would be a hell lot more of crying kids than usual. If Kakashi were to go all out… he would go all out.

The body under him bucked as Kakashi tilted his hips as he drove deep. Those wet gasps were so arousing to hear and in the silence of his backroom it only turned him on more. His lips left marks and bruises that would be easily hidden while he made sure that the boy under him was slowly driven mad with the pleasure.

Kakashi didn’t get to hold him that often. Since this entire thing started, he hadn’t been expecting to grow addicted to this. He hadn’t expected Naruto and honestly? The entire world wasn’t ready for this brat. Kakashi certainly wasn’t. his fingers slid through Naruto’s hair until he got a good grip before he tugged the boy up. The change in angle made him moan and clench. So cute.

“C-cuming.” Naruto gasped as he slumped forward. “Kakashi!” Kakashi tried his best to hang on but as Naruto shuddered around him he pulled out to watch his cum splash over his ask and down his back. Panting he caught his breath as Naruto slumped over under him. Cute little brat. “Ugh.” Naruto moaned as he shivered. “Still…” He whimpered and Kakashi reached under him to check but-

“You’ve gotten even lewder since you were gone.” He laughed in amusement. Naruto’s cock was still cuming in his grip and when he dipped his hand to check Naruto’s ass he laughed when it clenched and trembled. “Miss me that much?” He whispered as he eased so he sat by Naruto. Investing in the large sofa had been a good plan. Not just for naps, it was for screwing cute brats over too. although so far it was just Naruto. “That reminds me.” He mused as he picked up a water bottle. “How many badges do you have now?”

Because the reason that Naruto had come his way again was because he had gotten another badge. Kakashi had seen the glint of it before he had pulled Naruto back here. Naruto had come to the gym not to challenge him but to see him. He was passing on through, he could have just kept going but he had come to see Kakashi.

Granted his city was the passageway for many towns and cities. To lots of gyms too. Naruto had gone up north the last time Kakashi had seen him but he could have kept going and ended up closer to where he needed to go to get back home. Which was where Kakashi guessed he was going to challenge the gym close to his hometown.

“Uh… minus yours I have four more to go.” Naruto mumbled before Kakashi urged him to start drinking the water. “After I go to the gym next to my hometown and then you.”

“Oh you wish.” Kakashi laughed. “But after that you only have those two hm?” Well Kakashi wasn’t that concerned about it. “I can’t wait to see how much you’ve improved.” He purred as Naruto shivered. Those blue eyes were locked on him so deliciously. He almost couldn’t handle it. “I’m looking forward to your gym challenge again.”

“You better.” Naruto’s eyes were soft as they looked up at him. “I didn’t think a loss would lead me here.” He sat up and hugged Kakashi tightly. “Don’t go easy on me. I’ll kick your ass.” He muttered and Kakashi laughed.

“When have I gone easy on you?” He chuckled. Granted he had just been having a little fun the first time Naruto had cockily strode in and lost flashily to Kakashi’s Luxio. Not having anything to offer, Kakashi had asked for Naruto’s body mostly as a joke but after having a taste… well he wasn’t going to just walk away from it. Naruto had him addicted now.

“Keep that same energy.” Naruto murmured as he reached for the towel. He wiped himself before he glanced at his pokegear. “I was going to bike but I think I’ll catch the ferry instead. Not in the mood to ride… anything else.” He snickered at Kakashi. “You were seriously pent up I can still feel it.”

“The brat that came three times to my one…” Kakashi ruffled Naruto’s hair before he stood up. “Doesn’t get to say anything. Little brat.” He shook his head. “You can use the shower here. And get something to eat as you tell me about your battles.” He smiled at Naruto and watched the boy flush. “I like hearing about your adventures, future champion.” He teased.

Kakashi used the shadow of the awning to hide himself as he kissed Naruto goodbye. He cupped the boy’s face tightly and swallowed him in kisses until Naruto was flushed and whimpering when he pulled away. “Good luck.” He whispered to Naruto’s dazed looking face. “Come back soon.” He waved as Naruto stumbled down the pathway.

“Was that Naruto?” One of his aides asked as Kakashi retreated to the gym. “He’s back already? Still not ready to face you again since that wash off boss?” The chuckled as Kakashi adjusted his mask. “He’s really good.”

“He is I feel sorry for everyone else.” Kakashi chuckled. “He can already beat me at my limited.” He pointed around the gym. “By the time he comes back I think it’s time to give him the badge. I’ve bullied him long enough.”

“At least you can admit it.” His aide tsked. “I can’t wait to see what he’ll have up his sleeve this time. The boy’s crazy.” His aide laughed. “When he gets his badge you’ll be lonely boss.”

“Nope.” Kakashi laughed. “Because Mauville is the centre of it all. He’ll always come through here as long as he’s in this region.” And the day Naruto grew too big for it? Kakashi would follow him, but maybe he’s getting ahead of himself a bit there. The brat has to beat him and the league first.


End file.
